Several types of motor implements that are utilized domestically are powered by small gasoline engines. These motor implements can include a large number of devices such as push or riding lawn motors, generators, water pumps, rotor tillers, and marine engines for boats. Purchasing a multitude of these devices individually is expensive, with the main cost component being the gasoline engine.
Therefore, in order to minimize the costs associated with the purchase of a number of these motor implements, the need to utilize several gasoline engines, one engine for each implement, must be eliminated. A device is needed whereby a single gasoline engine can be employed in a variety of implements to perform a variety of tasks.
Toward this end, many devices have been proposed. One such device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,291 issued to Woelffer, is a convertible device. This device transforms an existing motor implement into a different motor implement. For example, a push lawn mower is converted into an air blower. Although this device reduces the need for one engine in the domestic motor tool arsenal, its range of applications is very restricted. Applications beyond this restricted range require the purchase of further gasoline engines.